


【FRF】触不可及

by embers_333



Series: FRF及更多 [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档。情节紧接513，Reese第一人称叙事向，日记体尴尬意识流。Summary：我那时只想注视着你……我那时就知道离别即将降临。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: FRF及更多 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784533
Kudos: 5





	【FRF】触不可及

今天是我跟着你的第六天。

那件事发生之后你就没再安稳地睡过觉。前几个晚上我站你的床头，看着你在月光下挣扎着、尖叫着，然后汗淋淋地转醒。后来你就不睡了，坐在床边，脸朝着窗户，雕塑一样向外望。我不敢绕到前面去看你的表情。我已经死了，触碰你时手会穿过你的身体，站在你面前时你的目光会越过我看着别的东西。我已经不能再陪在你身边了。

死的时候我还没意识到这些东西，等我反应过来时，自己已经从楼顶下来了，只不过身上还穿着那件全是血的衣服。我试着把衣服扯下来，但是没什么用，我的手直接穿透了那件衬衫。意识到别人看不到我时，一切整理自己仪表的尝试就都被我放弃了。再之后我就飘着去找你了。这样其实很方便，强闯民宅都不用撬锁。

我找了三个地方，最后在一间曾经的安全屋里找到了你。屋子不大，整体偏暗，很像你的风格。我透过墙直接晃进去，看见你正坐在电脑前面，靠着椅背倦倦地打盹，桌边还摆着两杯煎绿茶。

我叹一口气，但又有点想笑，觉得开窗有些凉，便伸手去取衣架上的大衣。但是衣服没动，我的手穿过了衣服。

我愣了一下，“明天去复健”这句话梗在了嗓子里。

很多事情都和以前一样，所以有的时候我会忘记自己已经死了。

最后我只好换个位置站着等你醒过来。这也是死掉的一个弊端——你没办法坐在椅子上，也没办法伸手把那该死的窗户关上。

你睡得时间不长，十七分钟，中间迷迷糊糊开口叫我，不过很快就不出声了。我猜你应该梦见了一些不好的东西，但说实话，这阵子其实没什么好的事情发生。不过我还是挺庆幸自己在死了之后还能保持着这个鬼样子，虽然你不会知道，但你叫我的时候我就在你身边。

我只是不能再回应你而已，不过好歹我还能跟着你。

那之后我就在这里定居了。每天看着你准时起床，坐在床边发一会儿呆，然后下楼吃早餐，吃完早餐再回来，坐在电脑前敲敲键盘（有时也不敲，这几天你都心不在焉的），再去吃午餐，买两杯煎绿茶，回来敲键盘，吃晚餐，发呆，睡觉。

后来终于有一天下午你出门了，带着你的笔记本电脑。我跟着你一路来到了公园休息区，看着你在长椅上坐下来，打开电脑输了些什么，然后电脑对你说，Afternoon，Finch。

我差点笑出声来。芬奇，那可是我的声音。

但你突然神色一变，啪地合上了电脑，然后竟然不由分说地把它摔在了地上，跛着脚走了。你走得很快，我有点跟不上你，可你看起来十分生气，上一次你这么生气还是Grace被绑架的时候。周围的人都在看你，他们不太能理解你为什么这么生气。其实我也不是很能理解，芬奇，如果能和你说话的话，我可能会对你说，有一个虚拟的我陪着你也是好的，毕竟发生了那么多。

更何况，我确实在陪着你，只是你不知道罢了。

你回到了公寓，反锁上门，一个人坐在窗边。我知道你还在生气。你总是和自己生气，即使事情并不是因为你做错了才发生的。你之前认真又固执地强调自己是个注重隐私的人，但说实话，自我厌恶这件事情，不是包裹好了别人就不会发现的。芬奇，我们共事了那么长时间，你在我面前就像展开的纸一样。

我有点想把手放在你肩上，但我知道我不能。可是如果——如果你知道我确实在你身边，你应该是会好过很多的。

你又坐了一会儿，然后突然起身往外走。我愣了一下，不知道是怎么回事，等到看到你穿过马路往西南方向走时，我才意识到你要去找回那台电脑。

可是芬奇，很多东西是找不回来的，惦记它们只会徒增烦恼。

我跟着你来到休息区，果然看到地面整洁干净，显然已经被打扫过了。你站在自己摔电脑的位置，怔怔地盯着地面看。

我没有办法让你好受一些。我只能离你更近一点，但你不知道我在。我已经无法再和你一起渡过一些艰难的日子了。

不知道过了多久，你又慢慢地回去了。你开始抗拒碰触电脑，用防尘罩把它们都遮上，再之后你就不再出门了。我看着你日夜失魂落魄地枯坐着，目光茫然无物，整个人瞬间干瘪下来。

但我依然无法触碰到你。我一次又一次地把手放在你肩上，再看着它一次又一次地穿过你的身体，你盯着虚空中的某一个点看，目光透过满是血的衬衫，汇聚在我的身后。

我确实陪着你，可我并不能让你振作起来。

我死去的第七天，纽约下起大雨。开始是细细的雨点，接着越下越大，水流顺着玻璃流淌，外面一片密集的落雨声。你原本在桌前坐着，听到雨声，便迟缓地抬眼去看，看了一阵子，突然抿了抿嘴，穿上大衣向外走去。

我赶紧追了上去。

你没带伞，只是深一脚浅一脚地走在雨里。沿着步行街走了一阵子，就又走到了那个公园。你垂着眼睛，脸上没什么表情，雨水打在你的镜片上，你却浑然不觉。我跟在你身后，下意识地扬了扬手，但很快就反应过来自己手里不可能有伞，更谈不上把雨幕挡住了。

你走到长椅那里，却不坐下，只是摸了摸扶手，然后回过身来，注视着雨中的纽约。

而我就在你面前，我看着你。

雨水穿透我的身体，你的目光也是。我从未如此清晰地意识到自己已经不属于这个世界了。我们离得如此之近，目光交错，呼吸重叠，但你甚至不知道我就站在你面前。

我知道你希望我在。你桌子上的煎绿茶永远都是两杯，你出门总是忘记带伞，你希望能再次听到我的声音。

事实上我确实在，芬奇，只是我没办法告诉你我还在你身边。无论你多慢地喝掉自己那杯绿茶，另一杯都不会变动一点，你身边不会再有个雇员给你撑伞，我也不会再和你说话了。我已经死了，枪弹加身，化为黄土，这是你看到的，但在你看不到的地方，我会始终陪伴着你，我会以另一种方式留在你身边。

退一万步讲，倘若有一天我也不能以这种方式留下来了，我也希望你能放下过去，好好生活。等你终于释然，与自己达成和解时，我留不留下其实也不再重要了。在纽约街头醉酒时我以为死亡就是一切的终点，但如果人要活下去，死亡就是一切的开端。

我站在你面前，站在雨里。我能感受到自己在慢慢消散，意识模糊，思维迟缓，感觉像是再死一遍。这或许是我最后一次看你了。死掉之后我又陪了你七天，虽然还没把那句“明天去复健”留下，但你那么固执，估计就算我说一万句你都不会听进去一个字。而且其实我真正希望你听进去的也不是这句话。如果你能走出来，如果你能与自己和解，我希望你飞去意大利，找到Grace。我知道你心里到底在想些什么，但你应该走出过去的阴影，拿出点创造机器的气势，直面不可知但并不可怕的未来。

我要消失了，芬奇，但如果你能感受到我的存在，或者你曾经感受过，或者这几天我的存在能够安慰到你——我希望你能回到Grace身边。

FIN.

于是在最后一集里，尘埃落定，Finch站在了Grace面前。


End file.
